


Two Super Soliders and an Asgarden

by Sinful_pagan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captian America: winter solider
Genre: Alcohol, Bar Scene, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, F/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian, bad choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_pagan/pseuds/Sinful_pagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hires Bucky to find his long lost daughter, in return for protection. </p>
<p>></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky had been tracking his target for weeks now, but she was constantly doing things in public spaces and he didn't want to do anything in the open. At the moment he had followed her to a bar, and was watching the white haired witch dance with the guy of the night, some punk with short cropped black hair and wondering eyes. Bucky leaned back in his chair and sipped his bourbon, watching the girl's every movement, the music was loud and making him slightly anxious, but he was on a mission so he couldn't back down; the man whom hired him paid in gold and etched some odd tattoo looking mark into his arm promising it would keep him hidden from people he was avoiding.   
Bucky sighed and rubbed his face, he hadn't been sleeping very well and it was starting to wear down his body as well as to cause him to be less aware of what was going on around him. 

Chimera was dancing with Damian or Ryan, she couldn't care less about his name she just giggled like a stupid teen and told him he had very big arms, to be honest, he was boring he talked about how much he went to the gym and what kind of car he drove, his short black hair would stick up when he ran his fingers through it making soft crunching noises that came with using too much product. She was getting frustrated with his wondering eyes, fixed on her chest or her ass constantly, but she really needed something to eat and someone to buy her alcohol. She laughed at one of his jokes and then slipped passed him playfully saying she was getting another drink.  
As she started towards the bar, she noticed a familiar face, she had seen this man again and again, his dark eyes constantly watching those around him, running his hand through his long brunette hair, he was damn good looking, be he seemed to be following her, and that, would not do. She sat down next to him, but it took him a moment to notice her, seeming lost in thought.  
"Are you following me," she asked in a bored tone. 

Bucky blinked and looked over to where the voice had come from, his eyes flowed down her slim body and back to her face, he flashed her an apologetic smile, " I am sorry miss, I couldn't help but notice you are too much of a beautiful darling to be dancing with the likes of that man over there," he nodded to the man still on the dance floor trying to grind on any women in three feet of him. 

She sneered a bit, searching his face for another answered she said, "that man is of no importance, I am constantly seeing you every time I turn around, why is that?"   
Bucky thought for a moment, smirking at her he said, "perhaps, doll, it is just fate."   
She rolled her eyes and started to say something when the man from the dance floor came up behind her and grabbed her hips, which Bucky noticed a low growl exist from her throat.  
The man began talking at Bucky saying how he should go get his own women and that this one here was he, using possessive words and body language looking for a fight, but when the girl started to stand up for herself the man grabbed her hair out of anger, calling her some form of derogatory word and smashed her head into the metal part of the bar; blood started flowing everywhere and all Bucky could see was red. The super soldier slammed the man a good five feet away over some tables. Once the first responders show up he maked a quick lie telling them he was her brother and was allowed to follow and sit in the back of the ambulance with the girl as they shipped off to the hospital.


	2. The owl with lavender tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a hospital was not something Chimera liked doing.   
> Bringing a strange and lost looking man back to where she sleeps is not something she is used to doing, especially when he's been stalking her for months .   
> But she does it away.. And she shows a side of herself she doesn't give the men on the streets.

Chimera groaned softly and sat up, where was she? she took in her surroundings, everything was glaring white, a hospital room? Her head was throbbing with a bad hangover and she could taste blood on her tongue. She ran her hand through her hair and upon hitting the bandage that wrapped her skull, she remembered what happened. The guy she was trying to milk for money smashed the back of her head into the edge of the bar, fuck that hurt. She was checking over the wires in her arms when something to the left of her moved. Her head whipped around when she noticed the movement, a man, not a bad looking one at that, was sitting in one of the chairs, his legs crossed, he was watching her, waiting for her to see he was there before speaking up.

"Well that was faster then expected," he said gruffly, his eyes scanned her body and he pulled his lower lip in between his teeth. 

She huffed a bit, "I'm sure you get told that a lot," she stretched, pulled all the wires out of her arms, and then stood to pull her jeans back on, groaning at the bulky hospital gown. "So who sent you?"

The man shifted, standing as well, "why would you say someone sent me,  
Ma'am?" 

She made a loud displeased gagging sound, "you're not the type I go after at bars. I never go with the "staying around at a hospital after my head got bashed in" kinda guy. So what is it that you want?" She looked him over, fuck he was sexy at hell. 

"Well I supposed I felt a bit guilty, since the reason your boyfriend tried to beat your skull in, was because you were talkin' to me." He licked his lower lip.  
She rolled her eyes, turning and yanking off the hospital garb and replacing it with her tank top, she could feel his eyes gliding down her naked back, he was just a man after all. "Just a guy I was conning into buying me breakfast in the morning, not a boyfriend,I don't do clingy."

His bright blue eyes met hers, while his face didn't show any reaction, his eyes did, to the slight shock that one eye was different from the other. Her heterochromia was very prominent, while he didn't take notice first, her hair was Snow White in some places and pitch black in others, it flowed well together, most would think it was just a very well done dye job, her eyes on the other hand were completely different. Her left eye was a blue/green teal kind of color, he had seen those colored contacts and might have had mistaken it for that if he wasn't told before hand how to identify her, her right eye was a stormy gray color, but some how they didn't clash. She was stunning he would admit, she was definitely HIS kid, a child born not on earth. 

He just shrugged, she was not to know he had been sent, so he chalked it up to guilt , "same thing in his eyes i suppose, so I felt bad and decided to stick around, see if you need anything else." 

"Chimera. That's what you can call me" she huffs out as she gathers the rest of her things, "anyways thanks for not letting him splatter my brains all over, I have to go ." 

He cleared his throat, "James.. And I was the one who checked you in, I have to be the one to check you out make sure you get home safe and sound." 

She looked at him, her eyes glazing over his body once again,"aren't you a real Prince Charming," she was not happy. She never took guys to her place, not even the front stoop. 

"Only for the good lookin' ones Darlin'," he winked at her and offered his arm, like the real gentleman he was. 

She snorted just a bit, but she took it, "I prefer the stories where Charming dies, and the princess becomes the evil queen. It's more interesting." 

He lead her out of the pure white room, and down the hall he signed the paper work with something quick, something no one would recognize, and took her outside. It was still dark, the witching hour, 3 in the morning. It was pretty chilly, they both were puffing out steam, he couldn't help but look her over again, her jeans were very form fitting, it hugged every curve, and her shirt barely covered her small frame. He watched as she dug through her bag for a American Spirit cigarette, placing the butt of one in between her now naked lips and light the filter. He made a face but said nothing of it, the smoke didn't bother him, but for some reason her smoking did. They walked in silence through Hell's Kitchen, it was even quite in the streets, these new vigilantes fighting the drug dealers and corrupt politicians had done perhaps more then the Avengers, or at least made more of a difference to those living in the worst part of the city. 

James was brought out of his thoughts when the small girl jumped up, grabbing onto one of the rusty bars of a fire escape, pulling herself up she kicked the edge causing the latter to slide down so he didn't have to jump, and then disappeared into one of the Windows sliding her body In between some wooden boards. He followed slowly, resetting the latter, and crawling inside the window causing a bit of noise when his left arm got stuck in an odd position and he had to fumble his way to the floor of her apartment, when he was finally in he looked up to catch her smirking and her eyes dancing with amusement. "You good there solider?" She hums as he stands and rotates his shoulders.   
He huffed and looked around, it was small, one room one bathroom, the wallpaper was falling off the walls, alcohol bottles littered the floor, there was no couch, just a mattress with some blankets thrown over it and her clothes were folded in a desk chair, one thing that did surprise him were the books she had, a lot of them were old and falling apart water or coffee stained, dirty probably found in the streets, some were newer but in just as bad of shape. They were stacked as neatly as possible in columns. The man who hired him would be absolutely livid to find out this is where his child, some form of royalty, was living. While he was inspecting the room she had changed into boxers and a long sleeve shirt that hit her thighs, she fixed the wood that covered the window, and made some lavender tea, at least the water works here he thought to himself, his eyes now following her movements from the sink to a small portable camping stove.   
"Do you want tea solider boy?" He gave her a look, "I can tell you haven't had a great place to crash recently, you look exhausted, and I do owe you one, so you can stay here for how ever long you want," she shrugged a bit, putting a silly tea infuser in each of the cups and added just a bit of honey.  
He blinked as she handed him the cup, one with cats all over it and a sloth as the infuser, and went over to a corner of the room, where her books were stacked up,sat down on a pillow and began to write in a little note pad, he tilted his head, confused on where the feisty girl went, but decided to sit on the side of her mattress. he drank the tea, which was surprisingly good and his face must have given him away because she smirked and said "I make it myself." Her cup was purple and gold with an owl infuser; he watched as she brought it to her lips and sighed a bit, causing steam to rise out of the cup. "Do you actually like going by the name James?"   
This caught him off guard and it yet again showed on his face, he pulled his lower lip in between his teeth.  
"I can hear the mechanics going on," she nodded to his left arm, covered by a jacket sleeve and a leather glove, " and it would make sense to why you haven't been sleeping, Winter solider."   
He clenched not only his fists but his teeth as well, was she going to turn him in?..  
"I'm not going to tell anyway, don't have anyone to tell, and my offer stands, you can crash here; no one looks for people in Hell's Kitchen. No one cares enough. " he relaxed a bit, but why was she being so nice, she didn't know him, he could kill her with one movement , he made a perplexed face, one she yet again caught, "I've slept with worse men and women then you; and I've seen your files, there was a leak online, Deep down you are a good man, who now is just trying not to be fucked over by everyone else.   
He just grunted and finished his tea and put the cup on the floor. He then moved to lean on the wall and sometime in the first glimpse of morning light while watching the strange girl write, he fell asleep, the first time in weeks he was relaxed enough, he never heard her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading the second chapter!   
> This story is taken from after the second captain America movie. 
> 
> Again if you see anything that needs to be fixed let me know!


	3. Stupid choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone so smart, she seems to love making stupid choices.~
> 
> " I thought you were smarter then to let another Man take advantage of you again," a low growl escaped his throat, he was still livid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right chapter 3 ....  
>  This one has trigger warnings so proceed with caution. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.. Leave feed back.

It was late in the day when he finally woke up, startled he grabbed his knife and jumped up, looking around he realized he was alone, he groaned a bit. She had left when he was asleep, after washing the tea cups and making him something to eat, just incase she wasn't back before he woke. There was something else next to the protein bars and fruit cup, a small wooden token with some weird designed carved into it, and with that a note that read: "this is a Nordic protection charm, you seemed so tense, you should us it as a worry token, rubbing your thumb over it when whatever in your head becomes to much. Anyways I'll be back later today, hopefully with money for lunch, I'll take you out, make yourself at home. ~C." He snorted a bit, but stuck the token in his pocket and went to look through her books, scarfing down a protein bar he noticed the notebook and his curiosity got the better of him as he thumbed through it, he was surprised to see how dark it was. He also notice a small note at the bottom: "32 valley drive, 11:30am...$? Tuesday" today was Tuesday, he had been by valley drive while following her few weeks before, he remembered her leaving a house, hiding a dark bruise encircling her throat. For some reason it felt like lava was rising from his stomach, he was angry, he thought that was a one time thing, and now it wasn't, he growled a bit, and left the building, jogging the mile and a half to Valley Drive. 

 

\---------   
She really needed the money, she hated pretending to be this guys wife, while the real wife was on a business trip for two months. He had approached her in a cafe a few weeks ago, and asked if she'd like to make some easy cash for cleaning house and cooking, dinner for him while his wife was away. It seemed easy, and since she was having a hard time keeping any full time job, she agreed.. But now it was getting out of hand, he was demanding more and more from her, getting aggressive and last time she was here he strangled her to the point she passed out.. She knew she shouldn't have had come back but the money was good.. 500 every time she came. She had just finished laundry and was getting ready to clean the bathroom when he walked in with one of his wife's cocktail dresses, "I want you to put this on," she looked at him and smiled a bit "I don't want to get it dirty while I clean the bathroom mr. Lanson.." He had been drinking, she could smell it.   
"Put it on dear.. You won't be cleaning the bathroom for a bit, come join me in my study, you can dust off some thing there," his voice was raspy, and he looked her over before handing the dress to her, leaving her to change, which she reluctantly did. 

He was sitting at his desk when she came in, the dress was very tight and didn't cover her ass very well, he liked that, he licked his lips and watched her and she went around struggling to clean, he had left her a pair of four inch high heals to put on as well, and she was trying to keep the dress pulled as far down as she could. She heard him move the chair, and he cleared his throat, "come hear dear, I have something that needed to be cleaned," she felt sick but put on her best fake smile and went to him, she was caught off guard when she saw his member was out and he was stroking it slowly. "It's dirty and needs to be cleaned dear," he said, he stopped her when she went to give him a simple hand job, "my dear that is never good enough," he forced her to her knees and yanks her head into his lap, she slowly complied hoping after he would let her leave, she was wrong. She began to feel dizzy and before she could stop him she was hand cuffed to his desk and he was on top of her, pulling the dress to reveal her c cup chest, his hands were all over them making the soar and causing her to whimper in pain, he stuck his tongue down her throat as he shifted the dress up past her hips, bored with her chest his hands grabs and pulled at her thighs and stomach before running her roughly causing her to yelp.   
"You can scream all you want babe, no one will hear you, just me an you," he cooed and shoves his member deep inside her, she screamed out, and everything went blank and numb, she gave into everything he was doing to her, he sat and burnt her legs , he pinched her chest so hard most of it turned purple and he was still inside her, he didn't care that she needed him to stop, or if she said it hurts. He couldn't do this to his wife, but some whore off the street in the need of money, no one would believe her. He groaned and released himself inside her for a third time, he never heard the study door open, or the heavy foot steps, until a dark shadow covered him, he looked up just In time to see a metal hand wrap around his throat and throw him across the room into his prized golfing trophies. 

Bucky had heard her screams, when he was injected with the syrum everything changed, so even down the block he heard her beg the man to stop, that he was hurting her, Bucky could hear the guy laugh, calling her awful names as he continued torturing her. Bucky had hoped it had not gotten as far as it did, he went straight for the man and threw him into the trophies placed on the shelves in the room, he turn turned and broke the hand cuffs that were now covered in blood. Her blood, because this man didn't care that he had fastened them to tightly and every time he yanked her body away from the heavy desk, it pulled skin away. Bucky picked up the barely conscious girl, wrapping her in his jacket, and held her close with his right arm, his left whirled as he slammed the desk flying into the man who had brutalized the girl who just wanted to take Bucky out for lunch.. He heard the crunch and he didn't even try to hide the smirk, he looked around for her things, and then after helping her back into her clothes, he found the mans wallet, and took everything out of it, why someone should carry so much money in his wallet he wouldn't understand. Bucky sat her down and broke into the safe, cleaning it out before collecting the small girl in his arms once again and run to the closest hotel he could find. after checking in, paying in cash for the nicest room they had, he drew her a bath. 

 

Once he had gotten her cleaned up, she never once moved from whatever spot Bucky placed her, she reminded him of one of the dolls his sister used to play with, he changed her into nice warm hotel complimentary pajamas, and laid her in the California king bed. He huffed a bit and called food to be brought up, and waited for her to come around.   
Just after the food had been brought up she had moved a bit, letting out a small groan, her body hurt so much, that was a lot worse then she thought it was going to be, her eyes shifted around and realized she had no idea where she was, she sat up to quickly and doubled back over moaning in pain, she looked up and her eyes met dark blue ones, James... 

"I thought you were smarter then to let another Man take advantage of you again," a low growl escaped his throat, he was still livid. 

Fuck she thought to her self, he's getting attached already? That was not in his files, "it was supposed to be a maid job, only a maid job, he just so happened to still be home and drunk.." 

He snorted angrily " I have actually heard that one before doll, it won't work. That man... Why the fuck would you do that to yourself?" His arm whirled under his shirt, clenching his fist.

She shifted, she felt trapped but it wasn't like she was a caged animal, it was more that she got caught and her cheeks burned red with shame, her eyes begin to sting, "you know what, who do you think you are? Showing up and doing what you do. No one asked you to come save me!" She went to get up but everything hurt and she expressed it in a loud cuss. 

He was by her side, pushing her back on the pillows with his right hand, "you just need to rest.... And I was hired to find you, and now I'm keeping you safe until I'm sure you are going to be fine.." 

She groaned a bit, she thought back, the reason she went to talk to him at the bar was because she had noticed him following her, for weeks, she was letting him know she knew he was doing it, " you suck... " was the only thing she could muster up before drifting back into a deep sleep, leaving Bucky alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. Leave feedback if you can.


	4. It wasn't the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimera's veiw of herself before she fell asleep

To be honest it wasn't the first time this had happened to her, she actually got herself into dark places quite often before Bucky showed up and started acting like a body guard. 

The first time it was right after she hit puberty, HE was trying to get her pregnant and kept her in a dark room for weeks on end. After learning she couldn't carry a child he beat her within an inch of her life. She decided that night after he left she needed to get away. No matter how much she thought she loved him.. It wasn't worth it. 

The other few times it was either because she was sleeping on the streets or decided to get with a guy to get food or money out of him. 

She got so used to it after a while, her body became so numb even sex she decided she wanted she couldn't enjoy. 

Yeah people in the clubs called her a slut or a whore, but they didn't know anything about her. She put on a good act, and if she could get money or a free meal out of it, well she just sucked up the anxiety and dealt with it. Every once in a while she would still throw up after the man either was asleep or gone, her body rejecting every touch, kiss, or fuck. 

She knew she didn't deserve to be happy anyways, so why try. She didn't deserve Bucky rushing into save her yet again from a new pervert. She didn't deserve the protectiveness he had over her. Some days she wish it would all end. She was old and tired, was there really anything left for her to learn? 


	5. From Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crash echoed through the room, startling her, she turned the water off, dried her body pulled on a robe and went to check out what was going on, she noticed Bucky was not on the couch anymore and stepped farther into the main room, only to be grabbed and thrown onto the floor, his knee behind her shoulder blades and pining her hands behind her back in a most uncomfortable position.  
> \--///--  
> Smut starting at the end of this chapter.

It had been weeks since the incident on valley drive, she had gotten over him saving her, she never asked who hired him, just asked that he didn't bring her to them just yet. He was fine with that, he enjoyed her company. The one problem they were having lately was the money, they had jumped around from hotel to hotel, went out to have nice dinner every once in a while, his idea not hers. She would complain all the way to the restaurant that they were waiting money and she was fine foraging a local deli for filling food, but he would tell her that he likes going to fancy places and eating hot food and that he missed doing such things, she stopped complaining every time he brought up missing it. While he did like enjoying a nice meal after all these years, he enjoyed it more watching her get flustered and shy, as she sat across from him in one of her nice dresses or nice a nice jeans and blouses pairing, she was not used to men treating her so well and making sure she was full and got a dessert after.

  
"Stop staring at me James," she huffed for a third time as they sat in the back of the seating area. He told her she had to wear one of her dresses today, he liked her choice, it was a mesh black dress that fell below her knees, this one had selves but maybe covered less then some of her other dresses, but he did enjoy it.  
"You look good today, doll," he said looking back down at the menu.

  
"Oh I don't on other days, did I look bad yesterday?" She sneered a bit at him, embarrassed he kept saying she looked good no matter what she was wearing, she wasn't used to it and it bothered her.  
He chuckled a bit, he fixed his sleeve in his all black suit, " I believe I say you look good no matter what, because you do doll."

  
She grumbled a bit and watched him fuss in the suit, at least he wasn't used to being all dressed up either, but he looked damn fine, she could hear his left arm whirling, the suit was a little tight on the arm but he hid his discomfort well, he pulled his lower lip in between his teeth. She checked the time, she had a gig after this, at 7 down the street. She was trying to figure out how to tell him, this one he might enjoy after all.  
"So.. When we are done here.. There's a bar down the str--"

  
"I thought we were done with bars," he frowned.

  
"This one is different," she picked at her nails "I think you might like this one, and it's not really a bar... More of a club."

  
"I don't see the difference, you get in trouble at coffee shops, places where men drink are going to be worse," he was getting a little over protective.

  
She smiled softly and ordered her food when the waiter came, he did the same, "just give it a chance, an hour. One hour and if you still don't like it we will go back to the hotel."

  
He shrugged and looked her over, he did not like the dress now, now knowing they were going out into the twisted social scene she thought she fit into so well, he wish she could see how much potential she actually put her mind to it. He thought that maybe she just really liked being so nomadic and being free to do what she wanted, she still made poor choices though.

He looked up when the waiter brought them their food, he looked over at the girl and she was giving him one of the most strangest looks, her eye brow was arched, he could tell her tongue was placed in her cheek by the way her jaw was positioned, "you don't get to pick restaurants anymore James... A rat wouldn't even get full on this," she pushed the plate in front of him and he couldn't help but to smirk. She had ordered a pasta dish, it was a 15$ meal, but she was right, it was small, he casually switched their plates, he had ordered a $20 burger, he started to cut the pasta when the meat patty landed on the side of his plate and he watched as a quarter of the pasta disappear from his plate and end up on one of the bun, she folded everything back together and ate quickly, he made a joke about her "military" eating style, he didn't even bother to duck when she threw her napkin at him, instead he just folded it up, placing it back in his lap and ate his own food.

\---/

"You don't eat meat?" He asked as they walked side by side in the street lights, some people were out but not many.  
She shrugged and let her hair down out of the bun and shook it out causing strands to hit his arm, he watched her from the corner of his eye. "That's not it.. I'm just picky about meat. You know all the processed stuff they put in food these days.. Altering animals and crops."  
He just shrugged as she led him inside the doors of the club. after introducing her self as Chimera and plus one, he guessed he was plus one, she dragged him over to the front of house and sat him down at the table marked "reserved" he gave her a strange look.

"Don't worry about it, order anything you want, and uhh some of the buffalo blue fries, I'm still hungry. I'll be back in a bit, relax for once okay?" And with that she disappeared into the crowd, he sighed, and ordered a whiskey on the rocks with a cinnamon stick and the fries she asked for, he got confused when the waitress told him they will get the fries going in twenty minutes, and if he wanted anything to eat, he huffed and told her whatever the most popular item was and with that she danced off through the crowed.

After his second whiskey he was getting slight annoyed at her absence, and he started to get up when the lights toned down and a spot light shuffled around the stage, and then everything went black. Bucky tensed and grabbed for the knife at his belt but relaxed just a bit when he heard the soft notes from a piano, a stand up bass, an electric guitar, and her humming. He blinked tried to find where she was, he knew it was her voice because she had a habit of singing in the shower, he had no idea she did it for work.. He had heard this song before, but this one had more of a jazz tempo to it, he watched as the spot lights hit all the band members but her, and she begin to sing softly at first but picked up soon enough.

_  
_

" _Babe, there's something tragic about you_  
Something so magic about you  
Don't you agree?" When the spot light hit her after the first verse she was in the middle of the stage in front of the microphone, her hair was pinned up in a late 40's fashion and he was mesmerized.

_  
_

" _Babe, there's something lonesome about you_  
Something so wholesome about you  
Get closer to me

_No tired sighs, no rolling eyes, no irony  
No 'who cares', no vacant stares, no time for me_

_Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago_  
Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword  
Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know  
I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door

_Babe, there's something wretched about this  
Something so precious about this......._

_Where to begin_

_Babe, there's something broken about this  
But I might be hoping about this._

_Oh, what a sin_

_To the strand a picnic plan for you and me  
A rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree_

_Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago_  
Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword  
Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know  
I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door

 _Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago_  
Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword  
Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know  
I slithered here from Eden just to hide outside your door"

The music slowed and ended, he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she made her way back stage, as she sang she moved her hips and her arms like the gals that sang in the clubs he would drag Steve to so they could go dancing, it had taken him back and he, just for a moment, wished she was around back then when he was a man and not the killing monster hydra had made him.. Hell if she was around back then maybe he would have found a way not to go war.. Ran away with her to Canada or something

  
"So what did you think?" His drink, that was still full, disappeared from In front of him. He looked up and watched her empty the glass and place it back on the table.

He was about to say that she did well when a man came up from behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, Bucky frowned when he noticed that she flinched.

She pulled away from the arms quick enough and turned to the man they were attached to, "Robert, don't do that."

"Oh come on babe," the man purred, reaching over to stroke her cheek, "you know you like it."

  
With this Bucky stood, lightly grabbing the mans arm, forcing it away from the girl, and wrapped his flesh hand slowly and carefully around her small waist, he felt her tense but she leaned into him, "doll, you do not need to be so nice to men like him," he said in a low threading voice, but the man named Robert was apparently stupid.

"Oh are you her new toy? Haven't seen you around, did she pick you up this morning?" He made a jab at her morals, and for some reason this pissed Bucky off.

"Actually punk, we have been together for a month now, and if you want to make accusations towards my gal like that again I will be happy to take you out back..." His arm tightened around her more, pulling her closer. She bite her lip in sure of what to do, never has she had a man stand up for her, especially to Robert.

"She doesn't date son, you must have something she needs for her to be around you so long. She's just another whore trying to make her way to fame," he laughed, Bucky noticed she was getting a little upset, what he didn't realize, until it was to late, was clocking back his right arm and swinging it forward into Roberts jaw, sending him flying over four table tops just to land on the fifth.

  
She jumped, startled, in his grasp, "James! What did you do that for?!"  
He just shrugged, he had no idea why he did it, her reputation didn't matter to him.. Or it shouldn't have had. "He was a punk, did you get the money from this gig?" He watched her nod shyly, "good because we are leaving now," he walked out with her and back to the hotel they had checked into that morning.

She was upset at him, he can't just go around punching people in the face, Roberts was sure to call the cops and make a big deal out of it, you should have left it alone she could take care of herself, Bucky just watched her pace around the room with his eyes following ever movement. Although,she hummed after a bit, half the people in the club probably wanted to do the same thing.. But that doesn't give you a right James.

He was bored of her talking so he closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep, except after a while he did. He did not like to sleep around her, especially when she was awake, she had noticed his nightmares the first night in the little apartment but those were nothing compared to the night terrors he had about Hydra and all the people he killed.

After she noticed he had fallen asleep she went to take a shower; she was finished cleaning up and enjoying the hot water when she heard a noise from the other room, something like a grunt, she sighed listened for a bit and when nothing continued she went back to her thoughts.

  
A crash echoed through the room, startling her, she turned the water off, dried her body pulled on a robe and went to check out what was going on, she noticed Bucky was not on the couch anymore and stepped farther into the main room, only to be grabbed and thrown onto the floor, his knee behind her shoulder blades and pining her hands behind her back in a most uncomfortable position.

  
"кто ты , кто тебя послал?" He spat in Russian at her, she made a small sound trying to get free.

  
"Buck it's chimera, you know, the chick you've been stalking for months on end?"  
This only seemed to make him angrier, "я не знаю, что имя . не беспокоить, чтобы лгать мне ."

  
It felt like he was going to pull her arms off but him talking in Russian made her understand what was going on, he was stuck in some form of night terror, or ptsd attack and she was the enemy, how could she show him she wasn't before he killed her?

  
She had studied a bit of Russia, or well read books with translations and she remembered a word, she just hopped it didn't mean anything that could cause him to use the knife he had into her throat.. "возлюбленный...."

  
He tensed at the word, she could tell he was confused, "чей любовник ты ?"

  
She gasped as his grip tightened, and his knee pushed her head into the carpet, "your lover, James.. Remember? I..I'm your lover? я ваш любовник? помню?"

His grip loosened , and she was able to scramble off the floor, but the fast motion made him jumpy and he pined her by his left arm by her throat into the wall, his arm was whirling pretty loud. His eyes were wide and wild, aggressive yet something deep down reminded her of confusion, lost, and sadness. Fuck she huffed a bit, this was going to come bite her back in the ass. She quickly grabbed his face in her hands and brought it to hers, and crashed their lips together.  
Bucky made a slight sound, she couldn't identify it, but his arm switched to just his hand holding her by the throat, it wasnt pinning her to the wall now, but his body was. He had closed the difference and deepened the kiss before she even knew what was going on, she was getting dizzy and light headed, his lips tasted like the cinnamon whiskey he was drinking hours before, fuck she thought to herself, this is the best kiss she's had, she wanted more, and with those thoughts she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly, and she felt his right hand, the hand made of flesh, coast down her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Eden by Hozier
> 
> кто ты , кто тебя послал?- who are you, who sent you?
> 
> я не знаю, что имя . не беспокоить, чтобы лгать мне . - I do not know that name. Do not bother to lie to me. 
> 
> чей любовник ты ? Who's lover are you?
> 
> я ваш любовник. I am your lover
> 
> помню? remember?


	6. Lavender and honey

Once she placed her hands around his neck he allowed his real hand to follow ever curve of her left side, she was in the damn robe but he could still feel a bit of her ribs, her stomach, her hips and finally he hand rested on her ass, he waited for her to push him away but she just shivered, his left hand left her throat and was grabbing her ass cheek in moments, he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, tight. He pushed her back into the wall again, his tongue flicked over her lips asking for entrance, she gave into him with a sigh and after a small fight for dominance she gave that to him as well. he was sloppy but when she started to make small sounds he was relived and continued exploring her mouth. It was so warm and it tasted so good, like that lavender tea. his hips pinned her against the wall and she let out a small whine, a smirk played against her lips. he began to add friction, his hips moving against hers, sometime during this the robe had become lose and the bottom part had fallen open giving him access to her naked skin, which he did take advantage to. 

Her legs tightened, squeezing his hips, as his right hand ran up her shin and coasted oh so gently against her bare thigh to her hip and grabbing her ass cheek as he went back down the back of her leg. It had been so long, but he didn't have any problems remembering how to tend to a women. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked at the dark blush and painting the girl was doing. He looked her over, her chest was free of the robe and he kissed down her throat to get to it, he took a nipple into his mouth causing her to gasp and pull at his hair. He suckled the first nipple softly, it tasted so good, she tasted so good like honey and he just wanted more, as Long as she didn't stop him he was going to get it. His right hand left her ass and glided it's was back over her hip, resting on the thigh, rubbing it and then skimming over her abdomen, this caused her lower body to shake, so he did it again, and again.

He could feel the heat coming from in between her legs, and his hand made it's away there, she was already dripping wet so his finger slid right it. She let out a moan, and her walls tightened, he added another finger, and let the first nipple Go with a pop. He looked up at her, her body was shaking, her head was thrown back and she eyes were closed, good sign he though to himself. He shifted her just a bit, carrying her to the bed and laying her down, her hands grabbed at the blankets. He worked his two fingers inside her for a while, watching as her body squirmed and quivered at his touch, her sounds became louder and louder and he wanted to make her scream. He pulled his fingers out and tasted them, again that honey taste, he bent in front of her and began to devour her core, his tongue cupping and lapping ever inch of her and then sliding his fingers back in, rubbing her g-spot and suckling her until she screamed out and came violently. Bucky shifted, standing again he ran his right arm over her quivering body, his left arm hug at his side, he didn't want to touch her with it. 

Her head was clouded, dizzy, in bliss, she never imagined anything like it, she opened her eyes to see him standing Above her running his fleshy hand lazily up and down her body, oh gods it felt so good, she noticed his metallic arm never came close to touching her besides when it was on her throat or grabbing her ass, but to have the cold metal on her over heated body.. She reached for it, her movement confusing him, she dragged his cold hand up her body, having the fingers glaze in between her core and her legs, he took the hint and ran both his hands over her body, she let out small sounds to encourage him. She had noticed he was stiff under his boxers, he looked huge, she looked back up at his face, his eyes were closed, she wondered if it had been 70 years since he's been with anyone, she slowly moved her body around so her head was hanging off the bed, she pulled his member out quickly and into her mouth before he could stop her, the hitch in his breath told her he liked it but was surprised. He exploded pretty quickly after only a minute of being in her mouth he pulled her away by her ankles and shot his load on the bed, she just smirked at him and took him into her mouth again, forcing him all they way down, she hadn't had a gag reflex in years, this time it was five minutes and she didn't let him pull her away, she drank every drop. 

He was groaning and his body shook as he laid down in the bed, his breath quick and uneven he didn't realize she was climbing on top of him until he felt him member slide inside her, he groaned loudly and open his eyes, she was smirking at him as her body bounced up and down on him, it felt like heaven. After they both had their share of orgasms she slowly got off causing him to moan again, liquid poured out of her onto his stomach and then onto the bed. She patted his shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom, starting another shower, after a few moment he got up and joined her.

She had her eyes closed and she was standing in the water, yet again, when two strong arms wrapped around her small waist and lips met her shoulders, she shivered and tilted her neck. 

"Was that good for you?" His voice vibrated on her skin, she was slightly embarrassed.

"Y..yeah it was fine James." His left hand slid between her legs, the coldness felt so fucking good, he felt her shiver and slid his fingers inside her soar core, she let out a low moan, his arm worked fast she could hear the gears whirling inside and the sound it made going in and out of her, his thumb vibrated her clit and his four other fingers went in and out of her making wet noises of their own, her legs gave out and she screamed yet again as she squirted over his arm and liquid flowed down her legs, he picked her up and took his fingers away from her core, then they came back but this time to clean her up, she couldn't move her brain was so foggy, she jet let out small sounds and shook in his arms.


	7. Mimosas and the run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running turns to breakfast turns into mimosas which ends up with Bucky being alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad chapter. It's horrible   
> Are people actually reading this? 
> 
> I'm sorry. I love you all anyways.

Chimera woke the next morning laying naked in the hotel bed, she made a soft groaning sound, she was so soar, and looked around, and there he was doing push up, no clothes on, in the middle of the room, she looked at the clock and scoffs.   
"It's 6:30 in the morning..come back to bed.."that sounded weird coming from her throat, but gods last night was so good.  
"You talk in your sleep did you know that? Bucky don't hug me, Bucky your arm is to cold, Bucky I'm hungry, Bucky this, Bucky that," he was teasing her.   
She crawled to the edge of the bed, wrapped in the sheets and watched him, "at least I'm not... Doing push ups at 6 in the morning? What number are you on." She had no comeback, she never talked in her sleep.   
He planked for a bit, his arms never quivered, " I've done 500 sit ups, 2,000 push ups, 450 crunches, 90 sets of 60 seconds planks, 500 bicycle kicks," he stood , stretched, and pulls on some pants "do you want to join me for a run?"  
She watches the pants slide up his toned legs, "uhhh are you going to take it easy on me?"   
He chuckled, "yes I will, and then we can go out for breakfast, " he pulled out a work out suit, one he had found in the piles of clothes she had, and threw it to her.   
She looked it over, " unlike you I need underwear," she huffed at his raised eye brows and pulls her clothes on when he thew, even in her opinion, the most revealing underwear she owned to her. She pulled the running bra on next and the matching pants, she had bought them because they were galaxy coloring, and then Pulled a men's tank top on over top so when they go to eat she won't draw to much attention, she looked up to catch him staring. She giggles shyly and pulls her hair up and slips into her running shoes. 

Only once they were out side at the park did she notice his shirt, while he was wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath, it was an exact twin to her shirt, "are you wearing the same shirt as me? Are you kidding me? We are not matching James." His right arm slid in through the arm holes of her shirt wrapping around her waist, "yes I am, no it is no joke, and right now we are matching, because if I see another man treat you how you were treated last night at your club, I'm going to kill someone.." He whispered in her ear and then kisses it causing her to shiver and then pout.   
"You suck.." And with that she was jogging down the track, which he over lapped her easily, "on your left" he chuckled as he passed her, again, and again, and again.

After a few laps around the park her lungs felt like they were going to burst into flames so she sat on one of the benches and watched as Bucky continuously ran around the park for another hour and a half, at one point her eyes had glazed over and and she sat completely still as she watched a scene. 

Captain America is staring at her his lips parted slightly, a look of disappointment. She did something wrong, that was for sure. She some how ended up on the Avengers watch list. She watched as Thor walked in, and because he didn't know, he picked her up to bring her home... Home to Him and Odin.. To finish the wedding, to be blessed with a happy life and menu children. The children she couldn't have. 

She didn't see Bucky slide next to her on the bench, he watched her face go from confused to anxious to slightly upset, her eyes were glazed over and this kind of concerned him.

He watches people as they walk by, giving her old looks so after a while he wrapped his arm around her and brought her to his chest, holding her until she pulled away.

"Not In public James.." She grumbled as she pulled away, he frowned. "When was the last time you saw Steve Rogers?"

He closed his eyes, counted until 50 and let out a breath "few months I suppose, how did you know about him, doll?" 

She fussed and rubbed her eyes," I read your files remember?... And I saw him running with another guy at Washington.. " she won't look at him now. "I can't be known by the avengers..!they can't find me.." 

Bucky was stunned, this girl had problems but she wasn't a class A criminal like the avengers went after, he thought about it.. Thor. 

"Well I don't want to found by them either, doll, so I can deal with that, but Steve on the other hand." 

"No. No Steve," she hissed. "Once you decide to go talk to him, I'm gone. I can't get involved."

 

He worked his jaw but said nothing, just offered his arm and took her to a dinner for breakfast. They ate in a tense silence for most of the meal, he noticed she didn't eat as much when she was stressed out, but she was downing the mimosas like it was her last day on earth.

"Don't you think you should slow down on those, sweetheart?" 

She looked up at him with a dark look, "ya know what James? Butt out. You should just go find your patriotic butt buddy and leave me the fuck alone," and with that she got up and left. 

She didn't come back to finish her food, and when he payed and went back to the hotel, she had already collected her things and left. He growled and looked around, she did leave a note however, and he read it, : Bucky.. I'm sorry for how I acted, I just can not be mixed up in that super hero crap. I'm just a street girl.. Our time together was great, I enjoyed it a lot, you are An amazing man. But it's time for me to go.. Please don't look for me, get your life back together, go and see Steve, fix everything that has gone wrong.. Much love C." 

Well shit Bucky thought. This was not how it was supposed to go.


	8. Strawberry red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess this is it," she Coughed and blood splattered his face, he was getting blurry in her vision, at least he would be the last thing she saw she thought to herself as she drifted out of conciseness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter, Slowly bringing in Steve.  
> I might re write this chapter is something better comes to mind.  
> Send in suggestions if you have any. 
> 
> Thank you to kima33 your comment on the last chapter made my day. <3

It had been a year since then, Bucky became a part of the Avengers, trying to atone for what he had done all those years before. Before he got free before the black haired god found him..he kept an eye out for her, he didn't realize it at the time but now his heart ached for her, he wanted her back in his life. 

Tony stark was a meddler, he liked getting into other people's stuff, although hated it went people did the same to him, and he had been watching Bucky mope around the tower for months on end now, which made Steve edgy and tense which in turn made everyone else upset, and so he decided to take the two super solders out for a few drinks, knowing they couldn't get drunk, but the show he found seemed good enough maybe they'll like it, he was sure they were at least bisexual. 

Happy drove the three men to the club, and Tony of course got them in the back with out having people notice them. Everything was going better then Tony elected, bring Steve to a club with exotic dancers and singers; he kept an eye on Barnes though watching the brunettes eyes searching, never lingering on a women or a man to long. Until a girl with salt and pepper hair took the stage to sing. Bucky's eyes grew wide and locked on following her ever movement.

As soon as the girl was done singing and walked off the stage, Bucky was up and following after her. Steve started to stand up, but Tony stopped him. 

"Let him be for now, Steve."

Steve groaned but let Bucky go.

 

"I don't need you to come save me, James," chimera hissed angrily as she tried to clean up her Snow White dress after spilling a strawberry margarita down the front of it. 

He had spotted her entertaining some men in the corner and let his feelings get the best of him, marching over to their table, took her by the arms and pulled her away from the men, she gave a small sound of rejection and aggravation as her margarita spilled down her dress but then excused herself, so not to draw attention, and said he was her brother.

"I thought you learned your lesson last time! Don't you get the only thing these men want you for is for your body?" Bucky growled, after all he had done for her why would she go back to these types of jobs? Didn't she know she had more talent then that, that she was better then being some guys eye candie? 

She rolled her eyes, "you need to stop, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself," her voice was ice cold, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned away from him to get back to work when a loud bang erupted from three different places, screams more bangs, he grabbed chimera and pulled her to the ground , covering her small body with his, his eyes were closed for twenty seconds but when he felt something wet on his right hand his eyes flew back open. 

She was laying under him, her eyes wide in confusion and fear, he noticed it first in her white hair stained red, his eyes followed a strand down, she was hit in the chest, abdomen, and lower leg, her gasping sent him into a panic but he picked her up yelling for Steve as Tony went after the shooters. He could hear her start to laugh, and he looks back down at her with his confusion.

"I guess this is it," she Coughed and blood splattered his face, he was getting blurry in her vision, at least he would be the last thing she saw she thought to herself as she drifted out of conciseness.


	9. Stop meeting like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thunder god darkened, just as the skies out side did, he knew then. It wasn't a secret that Baldr had a temper, not after Loki had publicly humiliated and almost killed him, it also was no secret that Baldr was lustful towards Sanngriðr, a Midgarden shield maiden and Loki's one love that kept his hatred of the Midgardens down to a simmer. Loki swore up and down that Baldr killed his child's mother a few months after the child was born, before Loki could take her to be his wife. Soon after that, just before the fast growing girl hit puberty, Loki vanished. Thor now began to think this was not a coincidence, but a spiteful revenge against Loki.

Bucky refused to leave her side, he also refused to let Thor come into the hospital room until he promised not to do anything. Thor promised, though at first he was confused, but as soon as he walked into the room the thunder god fell to his knees. 

"Månviva... " Thor whispered, though unconscious, the girls body flinched as soon as the name left his lips. 

Bucky almost growled, "she goes by Chimera now... Not that name.. Don't use it.."

The god just nods and looked over, this was his niece that had been lost so long ago, they all feared she was dead, perhaps that's what she wanted them all to think. Running Away to Midgard, hiding for years, it had after all been over 100 years in Midgarden time since he last heard from her. But why, he thought to him self, she never seemed unhappy with her life, sure when Loki disappeared for a while and the girl moved in with Baldr and his son, the boy Odin was going to have her marry. She seemed to worship both the boy and Baldr, Thor's younger brother. Loki and Baldr themselves hated each other and Loki was opposed to his child going anywhere near the younger blonde or his dark haired black eyed son. She was still so young compared to the others, but aging quicker because of her human genetics. 

The blonde god rubbed his face, "how long have you known her?"

Bucky looked up and sighed, "I was hired by.. A black haired man to find her, it was last fall that I located her, I was supposed to bring her home but she.. I didn't want to give her up."

Thor looked her over, her small body hooked up to tubs, for she couldn't breath on her own. 

"Fellow warrior, did she explain why she ran away from home?"

Bucky stared at him and shook his head, "she kept going to men who would treat her like shit though, I'm thinking some ex boyfriend or something back there."

The thunder god darkened, just as the skies out side did, he knew then. It wasn't a secret that Baldr had a temper, not after Loki had publicly humiliated and almost killed him, it also was no secret that Baldr was lustful towards Sanngriðr, a Midgarden shield maiden and Loki's one love that kept his hatred of the Midgardens down to a simmer. Loki swore up and down that Baldr killed his child's mother a few months after the child was born, before Loki could take her to be his wife. Soon after that, just before the fast growing girl hit puberty, Loki vanished. Thor now began to think this was not a coincidence, but a spiteful revenge against Loki.

Thor knew his niece only needed time to heal, and decided to look into the assumptions that were encroaching his thoughts, and bid a swift goodbye to a very confused Bucky. 

\--  
Steve stayed with Bucky in the hospital a few times over the next few days, sitting in silence, watching his best friend beat himself up over letting the girl run the year before. Steve was going to ask Bucky out, finally getting the courage up, at the end of the week; before they had found Chimera, but now there was no way he could Buck liked the girl to much. Back in the 40's there was no definition for being bisexual, just a faggot even though they liked women too; the two had convinced themselves that it was just to pass the hours, sitting and making out heavily on the couch in their apartment. 

These days they knew they wouldn't be arrested or stoned to death for showing some affection with each other, but they didn't risk it. They waited until they were safe in their apartment in Stark's tower before even holding hands and kissing. That was, until Tony took them to the club and Bucky found the girl again. 

There was a shift in the bed, bringing both men out of whatever was going on in their minds, Bucky was kneeling next to the girl before she opened her eyes. 

"Have ta.. Stop meeting like this..." She managed to mumble before a painful groan escaped her pale cracked lips. 

Bucky watched her before replying, "yeah. You need to stop hanging out in shitty bars and trying to get yourself killed." 

Steve watched the girl huff and push Bucky away before sitting up, Steve made eye contact with him and hurried out of the room as an un spoken request from the brunette.

"So.. I guess you know?" She muttered when the blonde was gone. 

"I'm piecing things together, you were supposed to be getting married?"

The girl frowned but nodded, "yeah and I'd rather die before going back.. Although those shooters... I think they were sent by him anyways.. So think he just wants me dead."

"You know they can.. Fake that.. These people who..I'm with.."

Chimera didn't feel like dealing with that, she didn't want to be under anyone's thumb, she just sat there and poked at areas that were soar, "the blonde is cute.. That Captain America?"

"Steve... His name is Steve.." The brunette thought about all those nights with Steve, and now when it came down to it, he didn't want to choose between them, but Steve would never go for such things, and the girl either, fuck he thought.

Just as Bucky was going to say something Thor came in with an older white man with an eye patch, they shooed Bucky out quickly and locked the door.


	10. Is there room for one more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimera realizes Bucky and Steve are kind of a packaged deal. M

It had been months since the bar shooting, no one else was injured thankfully but people where nervous to be around her. Thor begged Chimera to move into Stark tower for save keeping, which at the time she was still to weak to argue with the thunder God. Bucky kept close to her side whenever he could, which pissed off the already irritable girl, who clearly saw that Steve and Bucky had something together but she never brought it up. Bucky had asked her to be his girlfriend, and in a selfish act, she accepted; keeping her eyes cast down from Steve's pain filled blue ones. 

She didn't mind Steve, she thought he was very good looking, but she did get a a stomach full of guilt every time she and Bucky were together. He would smile and say everything was alright and for "you kids to have fun", but he was in love with Bucky, and she had taken Buck away from him.

 

She was apprehensive as she approached his door, her knock was soft but he heard it just fine and answered "come in." Which she did and closed the door behind her.

"Steve..I want to talk to you about something, and I'm not sure how you will take it.." She voice was unsure. 

Steve looked up with those bright blue eyes that followed her every movement, "are you alright?" He stood and walked slowly over to her, his eyes scanned for anything that might be wrong, perhaps she was pregnant.. But why was she coming to talk to him about it?

"I'm fine Steve... Well kinda.. I.." This was harder then she thought it would be, she didn't want to be rejected by him she realized that and it caused her to look down at her bare feet. "I know you love Bucky... More than just a friend."

Steve stopped in front of her, his lips turning into a frown; was she going to tell him to back off? Did he make her uncomfortable?

"Steve.." She muttered softly, "I want him to be happy.. But he.. He's not happy.. Something is missing from his life." 

The blond stared at her, confusion written all over his perfectly chiseled face.

"He wants you too.. " She said softly, playing with the hem of her silhouette dress with tattoo style roses on it, something Steve couldn't get his eyes to look away from.

"What are you saying?" Asked Steve's soft voice.   
The girl in front of him chewed her lower lip and shuffled her feet a bit on the hardwood, "do you want to..share him.. With me? Y..you and I don't have to do anything.. But it would make him happier if he could freely go between us... Maybe Share the same bed.." 

She was willing to share Bucky with him?? He wasn't sure why he didn't think of it before, perhaps because it wasn't as common as being homosexual or bisexual, what did they call it now.. Polyamorous? That's was there more then two people were in a relationship right? His blue eyes trailed over Chimara again, she was radiant with her mixed hair brushed off to one side of her head and her gray, blue green eyes looking anywhere but at him. He found out fast why Bucky was so obsessed with her, how he fell in love with her, Steve did the exact same thing. Did she feel the same way? 

"What about you?" He managed to work up the courage after a bit and her eyes snapped up to his in shock.

"What?.. " her heart started to pound in her chest as her eyes searched for an answer or a give away to what he was thinking. 

Steve reached out and twirled his finger in a strand of her hair, "can't I have you both..?"   
Chimera stared at him with large eyes, he wanted her? Did Bucky not tell him how difficult she was? Why would he want her?? These things echoed in her head as her lips part just a bit in unspoken confusion.

The blond watched as the girl seems to wrestle with her emotions, he was careful to take her hand in his, running his thumb over her pale hand, "where would you fit in all this?... Is there room in that heart for me?" 

Her eyes widened at that and she stared unsure of what to say, she had been falling for Steve; it was never as fast as how she fell for Bucky, but there was something about them both, like if you had one you needed the other to be complete. Bucky never said it out loud, he never asked for more then what he was sure she was comfortable enough with, he didn't want to lose her again; but she was it in his eyes, watching Steve make dinner or draw in his arm chair while they were curled up on the couch. He wanted Steve, and she was slowly realizing that she did too.

She becomes uncomfortable and pulls away from Steve, leaving his room in a hurried fashion back to hide in the safe space of her own apartment. 

Steve just stands there watching her run from him after a few minutes he decideds to go find Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress. Please give me an honest opinion. And I promise it picks up.


End file.
